World Tour
by Dazzling Lenny Geek
Summary: Ash,Misty,and Brock are transported to differnt worlds and meet people from differnt dimenions.But who is causing this?And will they ever get back home?


Final Destiny-World Tour  
Note-I don't think this fic will ever end...e.e,I'm trying to touch every world I can with it,and that'll take a very long time.In this Chapter I got Pokemon,Sonic the Hedgehog,and Digimon,and it actually makes alot of sense too when you think about it.  
Disclaimer-I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog,Pokemon,or Digimon,I do own the idea of Chaomon,Rabbitmon,and Littlemon though.  
  
-=Plains of Johto=-  
Ash,Misty,and Brock were on thier way to the Goldenrod City Gym,but to get there,they had to take the long trail from the Union Cave (It was long for me,oh boy).There was a storm aproaching overhead,but the clouds didn't seem to look right,they were purple,a very deep purple.  
Brock was the first to notice tese strange clouds.He looked up and then back at Ash and Misty,who were about 30 feet in front of him."Hey guys!"He yelled."Look at the sky!Those clouds look a little strange,don't you think?"  
The two younger trainers looked at the darkened sky,as did thier Pokemon Pikachu and Togepi.Then out of nowhere,a thunderbolt came out the clouds and struck a tree,knocking a poor Furret out the tree and to the ground,injured badly.Ash and Pikachu ran over and tried to help the little long tailed squirle to its feet as another bolt of lighting hit nearby,stikeing a cave and causing thousands of Clefairy,Cleefa,Jigglypuff,and Igglybuff to run out crying.The tiny pink pokemon ran past the three trainers looking for cover as a heavy rain poured from the sky.  
Misty put Togepi in her bag quickly."We gotta get outta...."She wasn't able to finish,the next bolt hit her and a bright light blinded all the pokemon and the two remaining trainers.When the light faded away,Misty was completely gone,nothing was left.  
Seconds later another lighting bolt came from the clouds and hit Ash,causing Him,Pikachu,and the Furret to disapear.  
"What's going on here?"Brock said in disbelif as he called out his Onix."Onix,dig a tunnel underground to Goldenrod fast."  
Onix roared loudly and dived underground,making a deep tunnel.The sound made the little Pink pokemon run back to Brock."Come on guys,you'll be safer underground."Brock said to the scared Pokemon as he ran underground,the little pokemon following him.  
-=Plains of the Digiworld=-  
  
"Togi-Togipi?"The little Egg baby shook Misty as hard as his little body could.A monster,a Digimon,and its Partner walked up to the two.The Digimon was a green worm which resembled a Caterpie,but had a mouth like a Pinsir's and sharp claws on his feet.Its trainer was a tall boy with black hair cut to his shoulders who wore a gray shirt with Grey pants.  
The human knelt down and shook Misty gently."Hey you,get up."He said in a calm,soothing voice.  
Misty came to and looked at the boy,slowly getting up."Ummm...thank you"She said blushing from embarassment.She felt around for Togepi and scooped the little egg up slowly as she got up.  
The boy looked at Togepi and smiled."That's a strange looking Digimon,I never seen it before."He patted Togrpi on his spiked head.  
"D-digimon?What's a..."  
"Hey Ken!"Another boy ran up to them,this one had brown hair and eyes with jean shorts and a colorful jacket on.The dark haired boy looked at him."Oh sorry Davis,I lost track of the time..."  
Davis,the brown haired boy,ran over to the two humans."Oh I see,you found a Digidestined girl you liked so wanted to impress her."Davis gave Ken a sly look.  
Ken picked up his worm Digimon,Wormon and gkared at Davis."Don't be rediculous Davis.We have a job to do you know,destroy the Spiers,save the Digiworld,does that ring a bell to you?"  
"Well yeah,but you shouldn't be flirtin with people you know..."Davis looked at Misty and Togepi."Man,I seen Digidestined all around the world,but never seen you before.Who are you?"  
"First of all,my name is Misty and second of all,I'm not a digidestined and my Togepi is not a Digimon!"She almost screamed at the top of her lungs to get her point across.  
"Well..."Davis started."Then where did you come from?"  
"I came from the Pokemon world..."  
"Pokemon world?What's that?"Davis asked confused.  
"You think...Izzy might know what that is?"Ken asked.  
"Yeah,this kinda thing is for smart people to figure out,not for me..."   
In another world,Ash was getting a far differnt greeting...  
-=Unknown Region=-  
The same dark clouds from the Pokemon world were taking a place in the sky as Ash was slowly waking up,and a very unfriendly looking creature was starring at him.  
The monster was a blue wolf with grey horns on its head.It had small yellow eyes with red pupils and very sharp teeth from Ash's angle,which was not a very good position to be in.The blue wolf was sitting on his chest with its claws burried into him.Ash tried to squim away,but the wolf growled."Where do you think you're going?"It snarled much to Ash's surprize.  
"Pika!"Pikachu sprung awake and jumped into the air,its cheeks flahing yellow."Piiiiiikaaaachu!"And it unleahed a thunderbolt attack onn the blue wolf.  
The wolf looked at the thunderbolt and unleahed a electric attack of its own,comming from its gray horns.The two bolts og lighting met and exploded,thowing Pikachu and the wolf back,the creature's claws ripped into Ash since they were burried in his chest.The wolf flipped in the air and landed on his feet as Pikachu landed on its feet."Pi-Pichu!"It asked.  
"Who am I?"The wolf translated."I'm Tiger of the Wind,and you're not wanted in these woods!"Tiger charged up for another attack,but looked up."The sky...why is it that color?"  
Ash and Pikachu looked up and seen another strange purple cloud,the Furret woke up and looked up,terrofied."Furret?"It asked running behind Tiger.  
Lighting and rain fell from the clouds,which made Tiger shiver."I'm not done with you yet..."  
"Pika-Pi?Pikachu cha!"Pikachu ran over to Ash,who was holding his chest where Tiger injured him.Pikachu hugged his friend and looked at Tiger sadly."Pikapika...pikachu..."  
Tiger growled and cocked his head to the side."Fine,go get some help and I'll watch em'"Tiger aproached Ash and sat down beside them.Pikachu nodded and ran off,but a few seconds alter,another flash of light came over the area,making Pikachu turn around when the light was gone only to see that Ash and Tiger were gone."Pika!"Pikachu put his paws over his mouth."Pikachu....Pikapi.."Its ears lowed as the Furret plopped down beside him,sighing.  
-=Police Station in Goldenrod=-  
Officer Jenny and her Pokemon Growleithe sat behind the main desk as the phone rang,Jenny picked it up and found her Cousin from New Bark Town was on the line.She picked it up and her cousin's face came on the videophone."Hello Jenny,what's up?"Jenny asked (I know,I know,I'm confused too...)  
"I just called to warn you about those strange purple clouds.And that Brock is comming your way,he'd do anything to get a date you know,even make up a completely stupid story."  
"I heard about him,I'll keep my eye out for..."  
"Officer Jenny!"Brock on his Onix bursted though the door and the thousands of Clefairy followed them."Jenny,my friends were vaporized by the lighting bolts in the storm and I can't find them!"Brock was talking at a million miles per hour.  
"See what I mean Jenny?"The New Bark Town Jenny said folding her arms.  
"Now Brcok,just because there's a strange storm doesn't mean you can make up some freinds to..."  
"You're friends got caught in the storm?"New Bark Jenny changed her tone."Come to think of it,there were 2 other trainers that helped up in New Bark town.Maybe you're story isn't so far fetched."  
"While we're on the subject of friends..."Brck started going into girl mode again."I would like to be your special friend."  
"Forget it!"Both Jennys said as the New Bark on hung up.  
"Get out Brock,before I arrest you for stalking."  
"But Jenny,for real my friends are..."Brock didn't get to finish because Growlithe already sunk its teeth into the back of Brock's pants,making him scream and run out the station.Growlithe kept a peice of Brock's pants in its mouth as it grinned,howling in victory.  
"There...has...to be someone who belives me...."Brock said gasping for air as he sat on a bench,right across from him was a payvideophone,which made him get a idea."That's it!"He ran to the phone and dailed someone up.  
-=Real World,Digiworld=-  
Davis and Ken took Mistyback to thier real world,were Izzy was already waiting with his Digimon,Tentomon.Misty took a place on the other side of the room,she quite frankly didn't care what they had to say.She knew where she came from and what her Togepi was,and didn't want to know what the Digimon were.They were all Pokemon in her eyes.She looked over to Davis,Ken,and Izzy,who were talking while thier 3 digimon were talking about food and toys,uninportaint stuff.The sight of Wormon and Tentomon svared her,all bugs did,but these two were alot bigger than the common bugs she was used to.Then,Wormon inched his way over to Misty slowly,which made Misty back up a little.  
"Please don't be scared of me,I won't hurt you.I'm the Digimon of kindness,and I'm sure we will have no reson to hurt you."Wormon stopped in front of her and lowed his head,wanting to be pet,but got nothing from Misty,which made its little heart sink."I understand,I'll leave you alone...."Wormon went back over to Ken and climbed to his shoulder.  
The next person to walk over to her was Izzy."Excuse me,but would you come over here for a second?"Izzy took her hand and pulled her over to his computer,his workspace and he sat down,typing some stuff on it."I belive that the clouds overhead are not storm clouds,they ace actually a mild black hole that can warp people from dimension to dimension...."  
"Don't get me wrong,but aren't Black holes suppose to suck everything into them?"Misty interupted.  
"Let me finish explaining first."Izzy typed in a few commands and made a diagram of the purple clouds come up."This black hole was made from a strong power that is unknown to the Digimnon and pokemon worlds.In this set of clouds,there appears to be over 50 dimensions that can be acessed though those lighting bolts.The Pokemon world is just one of them,at this rate though,the dimensions will slowly merge toghter..."  
"Which basically means?"Ken asked.  
"It means that if our dimesions merge,the planet can't take the new force put on it and will eventually stop supporting life alltoghter!"  
"Is there any way to stop it?"Misty asked.  
"We have to find the source of the Black Hole,who's powering it,and then shut it down for good."Izzy explained.  
"But there's so many dimensions...how will we find the source?"Ken asked.  
"That's the hard part,its like finding a needle in a haystack."  
"In other words...we have to go though trail and error."Misty added.  
"That's right,but in this game,we don't have time to make any errors..."  
-=Area Unknown=-  
Someone was looking at them though a glowing crystal ball.A woman dressed in a cloak,more like a little girl,who placed her hands on the crystal ball.Her hands had grey fur on them,which ment she wasn't human at all.  
"I wish you would stop playing with that stupid thing..."Another creature said,hanging upside down from the ceiling with her arms folded."Why don't you use makeup and play with dolls like other girls your age?"  
The person in the cloak looked up at the creature on the ceiling,her eyes glowing silver,the only think that can be seen under her hood."Poor Auntie Rouge,you have no idea how inportaint this is for our world.You never understood me.'She said,her voice echoing though the room.  
"That's because you are crazy!Its about time you let go of your crazy dreams and make something of your life!"  
The girl in the cloak hissed,her eyes glowing bright white,amking the creature on the ceiling,Rouge the Bat,scream."Ok,ok,I'm sorry,just cut it out!"  
"Don't doubt my power Auntie..."She let Rouge out of her mental grasp."Its not nice to make me mad..."  
Rouge fell to the floor,which was a painful drop from the high ceiling."I know...I know..."  



End file.
